


Galvanic Affairs

by loonyloopylupin394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (I think?), Begging, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom Remus Lupin, Dom!Remus, Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, I'm a sucker for the awkward in class humiliation, M/M, Mild Painplay, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Sirius Black, Sub!Sirius, Transfiguration (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopylupin394/pseuds/loonyloopylupin394
Summary: It's 1977 and Remus has devised a new way to play with (torture?) Sirius.In class.





	Galvanic Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of...whatever we want to call this and I spent far longer choosing the title than I ought to have done.
> 
> (Galvanic - adj;  
> relating to or involving electric currents produced by chemical action.  
> synonyms: generated by electricity, voltaic)

Sirius Black stared down with a look of utter contempt.

“I can’t have these on all day! Are you kidding?” The latter was directed at his partner, Remus Lupin, who stood only a metre away with what could possibly be the most mischievous grin on his face Sirius had ever seen.

“Ordinarily,” Remus replied, as though they were not discussing matters of such great importance, “I’d say yes; you are, after all, the serious one. Today, however…” he shrugged nonchalantly, picking up his rucksack, “Not hardly. Come on, we’re going to be late for class.”

Sirius didn’t move. Instead he remained stood in front of the mirror, trousers around his ankles, staring at the illuminous purple cock ring which was hugging his cock. He didn’t need to see the great big matching butt plug to know it was there. Christ. He wasn’t even sure he’d be able to get his trousers on without arousing his prostate. If he’d known Remus wasn’t going to let him finish that morning, he wouldn’t have invited him into the shower. Well. Maybe.

Of course, ordinarily he’d have been all for a little fun. He’d have raised no objections to wearing the ring and being fucked until he thought he was going to implode, or wearing the plug and having his cock abused and tormented. They’d done enough of that to know just how much it turned him on. But this? This was beyond preposterous.

“I can’t go to class like this,” he argued, his face flushing as he considered sitting in a lesson wanton and needing, but unable to ouch himself. With his balls throbbing and his entire being aching for release. The thought alone was enough to make him half hard, and he whimpered despite himself. “Please..”

“Get dressed. We’re going.”

So that was how it was going to be; there was no disobeying that tone, and as much as he wanted to free himself, he wanted to obey his partner more.

He regretted the decision almost as soon as he had left the dormitory and entered the classroom. The walk down the stairs had been humiliating enough, with him taking them sideways as though they were icy and steep and with Peter asking what was wrong. He had flushed, upon asking, and his skin burned as he noted Remus’ smothered chuckle in the background.

It was a different matter altogether, once in class. He hadn’t sat with such a large plug in before, and found it quite difficult to get comfortable in his seat. What’s more, as Remus shuffled into the seat beside him, he had nudged Sirius’ thigh and told him to move up. The touch sent shockwaves through Sirius’ rigid body, and he jolted, causing the plug to hit his prostate once again.

“HURmph..” he half-shouted, jumping in his seat. His cock twitched, and he just about managed to contain his cry of pain and desire as he took his seat again.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” James murmured out of the corner of his mouth, frowning both at Sirius’ anxiety and the smirking Remus beside him.

In response, Sirius shook his head and pulled out his parchment and quill.

At that precise moment, Professor McGonagall entered the classroom and took her seat at the front.

“In preparation for your NEWTs,” she began, “We also need to look at the Animagi registry.”

She continued to explain the topic, and the importance of the register, as her class sat listening.

Well, most.

Sirius sat, gripping his quill with an intensity that would have broken one of the cheaper ones. He was breathing through his mouth, slowly, and out through his nose, trying not to think of the foreign object stuffed inside his arse. He stared ahead at McGonagall, concentrating on the darker shade of blue around the collar of her robe. In contrast to the-

“Fuck!” he cried out suddenly, groaning as he slid forward in his seat. An electric shock, unlike anything he had known before, pulsed through his prostate, through to his abdomen. 

“Excuse me, Mr Black,” McGonagall responded, cutting short her explanation about the number of British animagi who were known to authorities in that moment. “I appreciate that it is a large amount, but there’s no need for exclamations such as those. Cut it out.”

But Sirius wasn’t listening. Although the shock had subsided almost as soon as it had come, his cock was pulsating furiously against his clothing and with all of the class’ eyes on him, he didn’t dare to touch himself. But by god, it fucking hurt.

He muttered a vague apology as he gripped the table, pulling himself back up into his seat.

“What the hell was that?” he murmured, his voice trembling as he turned to whisper to his grinning partner beside him.

“What?” Remus asked, pausing in his note-taking to glance fleetingly at the flushed and wanton figure beside him. “This?” He asked, and the shock went through Sirius again.

“Oh my god!” he cried, his knuckles turning white against the table which he hadn’t let go of. “Please, stop,” he begged, releasing the table with one hand so that he might press down upon his hardening cock through his pants and relieve himself some. It was to no avail, however. The ring made sure of that. “I can’t take- OH!” he squealed again, as the shock went through him a third time.

By this point, his cock was burning in his trousers, and no amount of rubbing or rutting into his hand could alleviate the strain put on him by the ring. He wa beyond caring who saw. He needed to fuck himself, or be fucked. His arse was equally as sore, tense around the plug which kept assaulting him and aggravating his prostate. “I can’t take it,” he whimpered, as a frustrated tear rolled down his cheek, “Remus, please. We have to get out of here. I need to c-”

“Mr Black,” McGonagall admonished again. God. He could fucking kill her. Didn’t she understand? He had to come. And he didn’t care if it was in class or not. He just had to come.

“Y-Yes?” he asked, his desperate eyes meeting her reprimanding ones.

“Come to the front, where I can keep an eye on you. You clearly cannot be expected to behave where you are sat. Come.”

Her request didn’t dawn on him immediately, for all he could here was ‘come’, twice. He felt like crying out ‘yes! That’s what I want to do.’ But he didn’t.

“Go on,” Remus said, audibly beside him, “I’ll catch up with you later.”

Sirius wasn’t sure if this was a threat or a promise, but he soon had other things to worry about. 

He had to go to the front.

He had to walk through a class of twenty, with a hard, burning cock and an electrifying butt plug up his arse.

He couldn’t do it.

“Any time today, if you would. You’re holding up the class.”

“No..”

“Move!”

Okay. He was going to have to.

He grabbed a handful of parchment and his book in one hand, and pushed himself up from his seat with the other. He managed to cover his crotch as he did so, at one side, before concealing himself with his hand at the other.

“Remus, move..” he muttered, glaring down at the responsible person before him, who was preventing him from leaving the bench.

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Well, that was rude. No, I’m not sure I can. I’m just getting over a sprained ankle, after all,” he lied, glancing briefly at their Professor, before looking back at Sirius.

“Sirius, climb over the bench and have done with it,” McGonagall told him, before proceeding with the lesson. Good, it meant people wouldn’t be paying so much attention to him.

It took a couple of concentrated breaths and a certain amount of balancing before he was able to climb over the bench whilst keeping his crotch covered. He had to ignore the straining in his arse as the butt plug contested his movement, and keep his eyes on the floor to stop himself from falling over.

Finally, he was making his way down between the line of tables to the neglected one at the front. His eyes remained focused on what would be his new place, neither considering the students to his left, or to his right, nor what they may or may not be able to see about his nether regions.

“Aaargh!” he flailed, suddenly, as a series of continuous shocks jolted through his prostate, dropping his paper. His knees gave way, almost, and he half collapsed into his new seat.

“Sirius,” Professor McGonagall said, “Do you need to go to the hospital wing?”

“No,” he spat, through gritted teeth, “I just..need..to…sit.”

“Well,” she continued curtly, “If you’re not ill, you can stay for a detention afterwards.”

He could have screamed.

How could she suggest that he stayed for longer than he had to? He couldn’t. 

“Please, don’t make me do it,” he whimpered, having dragged himself into a sitting position, “I’ll do anything else, but please..let me go after class.”

Christ. He had taken to begging anyone. Remus, unbeknownst to him, found it most appealing.

McGonagall looked down at him for only a second more, before shaking her head, “I appreciate your manners, but no. You will stay behind for a couple of hours, and help me with things in the classroom.”

The fight left him. He turned away, resting his head on his hands, and focused on breathing for the remainder of the lesson.

He resorted to biting down on his sleeve to prevent himself crying out again as Remus sent the jolts through the butt plug; once…twice…a third time. A fourth.

Fuck.

He was going to come. Somehow, despite the one-size-too-small ring, he was going to explode. 

His head pounded in rhythm with his cock, the classroom disappeared before him in a haze of white stars.

And then another series of electric shocks shot through his body.

And he came, lying back on the bench with a relieved whimper rocking the entirety of his body, his come shot across his clothing, pooling his trousers. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

“You look quite relaxed,” Remus remarked, looking up from his book as Sirius entered their dormitory. “Did you enjoy your detention?”

Sirius didn’t say anything as he threw down his bag and kicked off his shoes.

“Oi?”

“I came. In class. In front of McGonagall.”

“I thought you might.” Remus replied, having come to stand behind Sirius without him noticing. That was until Remus’ arms began to encircle him, and he pressed their bodies together. “Was it nice? Coming in your pants like that, without me touching you?” he whispered, nuzzling his face in Sirius’ neck, “With McGonagall watching, too. You dirty dog.”

“It was humiliating.”

“But you liked it.”

“No.”

“No?”

“I loved it,” he breathed, his breath hitching as Remus’ hand grasped at his crotch. He had waited all day for this. All day, and he was finally going to get the fucking he thirsted for. “But next time,” he continued, tilting his head in the hope that Remus might just nibble his favourite spot, “Try to get a detention alongside me.”

“Next time?” Remus murmured, his breath taunting the delicate part of Sirius’ neck between his ear and his throat. “I’ll see what I can do. Until then… Let’s see if I can make you whimper as much as my electric plug did.”

And boy, did he.


End file.
